the_geefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Super Revenger 98/The Gee season 1 episode 5 Alfea Madness
It was a Tuesday when Mabel was walking in the forest and meet Candy, Grenda and Vietna. Vietna:Hey Mabel, how are you today? Mabel: Good! Today's the day, right? Candy: It's about Alfea right? Vietna: Of course. We will have the first lesson at 8.00 o' clock. It's just only 6 in the morning. Let's keep walking! Soon they had pass through the lake. Vietna:Girls, behold Lake Roccaluce. The most powerful lake in the whole Magic Dimension. Then some guys riding some windriders and stopped in front of the girls' face. Mabel:Hey! Mermando:Really sorry girls! Mabel:Mermando Dipper: Hi girls! Vietna: Hello, wow, you look nice. Dipper:Thanks Candy:Hey guys, why don't you come to our party tonight at Alfea. Grenda:There's a party here. Candy:It's just an idea. You can invite some of your friends. Mermando: All of us? Vietna: Well, yeah. But remember don't make Griselda mad. It's a big trouble. Mermando and Dipper: Sure we will come. Good-bye! Mabel, Grenda and Candy: Bye-Bye! See ya later Then the girls walked back to Alfea. Meanwhile the Dipper and Mermando went to Red Fountain. 2 hour later, all the Gee is in the classroom. Mabel:Good morning, Krysta, Pacifica. Then Hope came. Hope:Hi guys, my name is Hope. Gee:Hi Hope! Then Daphne, the teacher came. Daphne: Hello class. My name is Daphne and I will be your History of Magic teacher. All: Good morning, Miss Daphne! Daphne: Thank you and now we'll have our first lesson. But I may need to know your names first.. Pacifica: oh that I'd like to start first....I'm Pacifica, this is Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Krysta and Vietna. Then, the others followed Daphne: Ok class, let us start our lesson now. Candy; Oh...this is it...! Vietna: Let's take this seriously guys... Grenda: sure we will. Daphne: Today we will know more about the beginning of the universe. It's all come out from an explosion. Hope:Then the universe is created. Daphne:Yes, Hope but meanwhile, a magical creature was also created:The Great Dragon. It's also the first powerful creature aand first source of power. Meanwhile at the Red Fountain... Dipper: Just look at that...Where is our teacher? Mermando: Hope he didn't go crazy heh. Codatorta: Boys! Dipper:Oh,oh! Codatorta:Get back to class now. Your late! Piree:Yes sir, (whispering) Codatorta the devil. Meanwhile at Cloudtower, the Scarne was sitting, then Darky appear. Scarne:Lord Darky. Darky:You fooled, you have destroyed Skretchary. Metany:No, it's not us. it's the girl. Darky:I'll give you the second chance with this Ghostlany but what girl? Earthy:A girl named Mabel, she is too powerful. Darky:Ok, I give you this. Then from his dark form comes out 4 gemstones. Mayay:Wait, isn't that! Darky:Yes, these are Vaccumm! These will help you stupid find and take any source of power from anyboday. Mayay:Thanks your majesty. Then Darky disappeared. Rainy:Let's take some revenge girls. Later, at Alfea Daphne: Now you all know how does the universe been created. Mabel: Cool...interesting and exciting Then the bell rings and all the girls walked back to there room. Later that night, the girls is decorating their room for a party. Krysta:We need some thing that is beautiful and gorgeous. Oh, I know (snap, the room is decorated with sparkly dust. Others:Oh, Krysta! Mabel:I'm going to the wood for some rest, you girls just keep decorating, ok. All:OK! Then Mabel was walking in the wood and the Scarne appeared. Mabel:Hah, it's you witches! Mayay:Oh, you still remember, we're here for revenge.Take this, Imperial Darkness! Mabel:Ouch, ok, Magic Winx! (Song:I will be transformed Energy creatin' My magic powers We'll get 'em with the force and with the will I'll forever be a Gee) Earthy: We wll be doing things here. Now get yourself frozen. Were gonna get you ready for this. Rainy: Start the fight!!! Metany: I'll be the first to face her! Mayay; Be with you Mabel; ugh....I will do this! I can do this! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!! Metany shotted Mabel with metal thorns Mabel: awww....Take this you! Mabel shotted Metany a tsunami Mabel: wait what? how did I even did that? Nevermind I guess I'll just let this witch down! Also I call that Tsunami Strike Mabel continued to shot her with water. Soon Metany went down. Metany: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! You defeated me. Mabel: Gosh how did I done that? What is this power I got? Rainy:Take this. Rain of Darkness Mabel:Water Ball Mayay:You and your fairy power or not powerful at all. Sisters, let's combined our power together. Then the Scarne combined their power and shot to Mabel. She falled out. Earthy:You doom today Mabel:Nooooooooooo! Mayay:Wait, what's that? Then Mabel just got shining and from her came out a giant dragon and flew the Scarne away. Scarne:Ahhhhhhh Faragonda (Look outside the window):Wait isn't that...... Meanwhile at Red Fountain. Darwin:Wow, look at that you guys. Then the dragon disappeared and Mabel turned back into human. Mabel: Wait...Dragon? Water thingy? Looks like I have the power of.....Water Dragon!!! Soon Mabel came back to Alfea saw her friends coming to her and asking how she done Grenda: Mabel! how were ya? Candy: your fight seem to be cool. You won right? Mabel:You guys saw it. Pacifica:Of course, why can't we see the Water Dragon. Mabel; Yes I did. I felt tired but I'm fine now but how do guys know about it. Pacifica:I read it somewhere but I now forgot. All:Oh my! Krysta: wow! you defeated those witches? Vietna; Can you tell us the story; Mabel: well soon after... Suddenly 6 shadows appear. It was Dipper, Mermando, Darwin, Hope, Piree and Sparky. Dipper:Are you okay Mabel? Mabel:Yeah I'm fine. You guys want to listen? Well it's really a good Alfea day. And you know what, I even discovered my power: The Water Dragon! Pacifica; Awesome! But first I will tell our story in Alfea when your gone... After almost an hour for telling the stories, Vietna: so this is a madness....where in Alfea, things happen and discovered. Like make those things in shorts or episodes....and so it became Madness. Krysta: yeah! Mabel! Mabel you're the best!! And even these people from Red Fountain were in here and did things! Sparky:Krysta! Soon it's already 6:00 PM. Darwin; ugh it's full moon Piree: Erm...what's with it again? Darwin: Time for a howl. Well I and Hope want to go somewhere now. See you later! All:OK Darwin lets Hope out of his jetpack to howl and turn into werewolf, Hope: Arf Arf AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Candy: It is one Alfea Night. Hope reverts to normal form and came with Darwin back to Alfea! Then the party at the Gee's apartment begins Dipper: Nighty night, everyone. Mermando: oh, why sleep time very early? Grenda: Maybe we can....party partah! Pacifica: cool! Let the fun begins! Hope: I'm gonna decorate and be creative for the fun! Piree: well...lets shine for the star! Dipper: Okay everyone, we will introduce ourselves one by one starting from me. I'll start! I'm Dipper Pines. And as you may see, I have my sister here, Mabel so she will be next. All: (claps) Mabel: Well hi! It's me Mabel Pines! I'm 15 years old and I'm the fairy of Water Dragons. anyways, Dipper is right, I'm his sister! Oh and I may wanna get Candy and Grenda to be next you know... Candy: Okai Hello toeverybody right here right now! This is Candy Chiu, a 15 year old girl who is the fairy of lightning. Look at this! This is my lightning bolt! And now....I say Grenda will be next! Grenda: Grenda here! I'm the fairy of leaves as you may see and this is my dust!!! Well the next one is....hmmmm.....Pacifica! Pacifica: Oh look who's here infront of you or whatever. It's me Pacifica Centumius! I'm the princess of Lanthea, the kingdom of the seasons, I love spring, flowers,etc.. Well I'm the fairy of sun light! But now I'll be calling Piree!!! For next! Piree: Okay hello there people! I am Piree, Piree Fans!!! Do you like it? Oh don't worry I'll fix it. May I call on Darwin Martin to next? Darwin: What's up Gee-ple?!?! This is Darwin Martin Revenger here!!! I'm from the Red Fountain you know? Wanna see me do some weather tricks? Pacifica: Cool! Darwin made a cloud int he room and it's rained. Vietna:No way, how can you do that. Darwin:Well, from a floating shining ball. It's give me power and this dagger. Candy:You mean the Sprits, but that's impossible. We also have it. (take hers out). Gee:We, too. Darwin:But mine just turn into a weapon. Guardians:Just like us. Pacifica:Ok, you guys have weapon and magic. I want to call you guys as a group named Guardians. Piree: Cool! Darwin; Now continue others... After they finished, the party dance started then. Sparky threw everyone diamonds. Krysta:Cool, I love diamond. Vietna:And guess what we have forgot? Music!! And I have a perfect song. Vietna made a spell and the music suddenly turned up. Krysta: come here! let's dance! Sparky: Hah! o hail me! I'll be your DJ at this party! Let the beat on! Music onned! Oh and Krysta dance in here Mabel: Come on everyone! This is even getting more fun than ever! Grenda: Yeah! This is one of the best days of my life! Everyone dances and plays and did lots more of different party things. THE END COMING SOON THE GEE SEASON 1 EPISODE 6 THE STRANGEST DREAM Category:Blog posts